We Just Met, But I Think I'm In Love With You
by ForgetfulFriend
Summary: This is a VegetaxOC. Its about random fluff Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING to do with DBZ But it doesn't mean I can't dream Yeah dude
1. Chapter 1 Life

**We Just Met, But I Think I'm In Love With You**

Life

"Chii, please stop aggravating me! Sit down!" Suki said, with a huge sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just SO excited." Chii grinned, jumping up and down now.

"You are driving me INSANE! We're only going to be there for a few weeks." Suki shook her head. "Can't you control her Aiko?"

"Sorry, she has nothing to do with me." Aiko shrugged.

Aiko who was eldest wore a baggy green tee that covered her whole body except her skinny arms, blue jeans that flared at the bottom and green converse, she had very short brown hair with a side fringe covering her left eye and beautiful hazel eyes that showed kindness and that she could understand people's feelings.

Chii who's age was in the middle had shoulder length blond hair with a little fringe stopping just below her eyebrows, she also had bright blue eyes that showed optimism and life, she wore a light blue top that had short sleeves and stopped above her belly button, she also wore a different shade of light blue skirt that stopped right above her knees and to finish it off she wore nice little slip on shoes.

Suki, who was the youngest of the three was by far the shortest tempered, she had brown hair that was always tied up into a low pony tail that floated over her shoulders with a side fringe that also covered her left eye, her eyes were a shade of light brown, that gave off sometimes a loving vibe and sometimes a very 'stay back' vibe, depending on her mood. She wore black combats with a black belt, a baggy green tee with the words 'Death Is Staring At Us' printed across the front in jet black writing and she wore black converse.

Chii looked out of the window in awe, Suki was some how related Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, she didn't know how, just some way or other. She didn't particularly like Chi-Chi and Goku, she thought they were too happy to be real, there was Goku 'Protector Of The Universe' who was way to modest for his own good and nice to everybody he sees and then there was Chi-Chi who was a moody strict beast, alough she loved Gohan and Goten very much, she just couldn't deal with them too many times a year, but as it was a new year she had to go and visit them once in a while, by orders of her father. She had never gone to visit them, they always came to visit her when they found the time, which she was fine with. She had brought Chii and Aiko along with her for some emotional support, but they wasn't really doing a good job at the moment as they were way to excited about meeting the almighty Goku.

Suki pulled up outside Chi-Chi's house and gave off a big angered sigh, she knew how all this was going to go. She just didn't want it all to happen now. Chii was first out of the car, she zoomed to the door and knocked on it, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"Oh! Chii! Hello!" Chi-Chi smiled, answering the door, three cups in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 ChiChis House

Chi-Chi's House

"Oh! Suki! How are you?" Chi-Chi beamed, rushing over to Suki's side.

Suki had lots of bag in her hands so she was having trouble replying.

"Just great." She replied sarcastically, hoping she'd go away.

"Did you want a bit of help? My Goku is a bit busy at the moment, ill go find somebody, wait there. Chii and Aiko come inside, make yourself at home, Gohan will show you two to your rooms." Chi-Chi flustered before rushing back off.

Suki sighed; _I should have stayed at home, in front of the TV. That's where I would have been happy, but nooo! My father just HAD to tell me to go visit Chi-Chi and her perfect family. OH KAMI I was NOT born to be looked down on by Chi-Chi! _She thought, waiting for someone to come out and help her.

After a while of waiting someone opened her door, out came a man, not too much taller than Suki, he had spiky black hair and a muscular body. He looked pissed off at everything. _He is HOT! _Was all Suki could think.

"Hi, I'm Suki." Suki smiled, trying to make conversation.

"Do you want help or not?" He grunted, literally snatching the bags away from her. "Bloody women, too weak to carry her own bags, if they were too heavy why pack so much stuff?"

"I urm...Well I am staying for a while and-"

"Hurry up!" He ordered, walking off.

Suki growled getting pissed off herself with his attitude but followed him anyway, she got inside to see a whole room full of people, laughing, joking and having fun. Suki immediately felt insecure and paranoid.

"Everyone! This is Suki...She is related to me some how, Kami knows how!" Chi-Chi laughed. "Suki, I haven't got time to go through them all, but I'm sure they will introduce themselves as you talk to them, oh except for him, he wont talk to anybody, that's Vegeta. Bulma's husband. Now go on, mix in. Don't be different"

Suki sighed once again, and looked around. Searching for someone half decent to talk to, but she found no one, except that Vegeta guy who helped her with her bags. So she decided to go and have another try of getting through to him.

"So your names Vegeta?" Suki asked, leaning against the same wall as him.

"Yes. _Prince _Vegeta, actually. I am the Prince of Saiyajin's!" He explained, sounding very proud.

"Oh, never mind my husband; he is a very proud man." A woman with blue hair and eyes spoke suddenly.

"Well he has a reason too. A prince has gotta be something to be proud of." Suki smiled, hoping to get a smile back from Vegeta.

Vegeta just smirked; at least it was a form of smile and not a blank look he was giving everyone else.

"The girl has some sense; she knows how to respect people who are better than her." He remarked, not moving an inch.

"Hey! I didn't say you were any better than me just because you're a prince!" Suki blurted.

"Why not? My blood is pure and royal, unlike yours and everybody else's in this room." He grunted.

"Wow, your lucky to be getting conversation from him, I can see you two are going to get along just fine." Bulma smiled before rushing off to get some food.

"Oh! Suki! Look at you, why are you wearing that baggy tee-shirt? You look so fat in it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, making everybody go silent and stare at Suki.

Suki went a shade of pale pink and growled.

"I'm not fat!" Suki hissed under her breath

"Oh, no I didn't say anything about you being fat, I said you look it...But now you mention it, you have got a bit chubby." Chi-Chi stated, shaking her head from side to side.

This made everyone in the room snigger and chuckle except Vegeta who as always just stood there. Suki felt so angry she could sense tears forming in her eyes. So she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to do some unpacking, where am I sleeping?" She said, through tight gritted teeth.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your friends are taking up both guest rooms, you'll have to sleep in your car...But I don't think you'd be able to fit across the narrow small seats." Chi-Chi laughed.

"**SHUT UP!** I am in NO WAY fat! Just because your stick skinny doesn't make me fat!" Suki then shouted, releasing anger, causing people to stop laughing.

"Oh no. She has a bad temper as well." Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma, who burst out into more laughter.

"She is not fat! She is curvy, something you ladies should try getting!" Vegeta suddenly said in an outburst.

Everybody turned to stare at Vegeta, eyes so wide they could pop out, it was _very _unlike Vegeta to give somebody a compliment, especially somebody he had only just met and got off to a bad start with.

"Well then. Suki, I guess you can stay at our house." Bulma smiled.

_Great, a clone of Chi-Chi _Was all Suki wanted to reply with but instead she settled for;

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be much better than here."


	3. Chapter 3 Bulma's House

Bulma's House 

"But it's still OK if me and Aiko stay here, isn't it?" Chii asked Chi-Chi.

"Oh yes! Of course it is!" Chi-chi grinned. "But it won't be a walk in the park."

Aiko and Chii giggled, Suki rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better be off to get Suki settled in our house for the week." Bulma smiled.

"Humph. She isn't having my bed!" Vegeta snapped.

"She doesn't want you're bed!" Bulma snapped back.

_I wouldn't mind if he was in it._ Suki thought, not being able to suppress her smile.

Chii and Aiko were sitting on the sofa, watching the news.

Goku then came stumbling from the back garden.

"Oh hey everybody!" Goku grinned.

"Hi!" Aiko blurted, going red and hot.

She had always idolized Goku because of what he did so she always got flustered when he was around. Chii waved and then tackled Goku, hugging him.

"Bye everyone!" Bulma called, before shutting the door behind her.

Suki, Bulma and Vegeta (Who was carrying Suki's bags again) walked for a while until they got to a big house. Suki smiled, she was impressed.

They got inside and Suki let off a huge gasp.

"It's nice isn't it?" Bulma said cockily.

"Yeah."

"Much better than your tiny apartment, anyway." Bulma laughed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far..." Suki mumbled.

"Guest room is up here, keep up if you don't want to get lost!" Vegeta snapped, still carrying her bags.

Suki followed Vegeta up flights of stairs and stopped outside a white door.

"Thank you." Suki said quietly.

Usually Suki was loud and confident, but for some reason Vegeta dampened her confidence and self-esteem.

"I'm not some hero, all I did was carry your damn cases!" Vegeta grumbled.

"But thank you anyway." Suki nodded.

"Just open the damn door so I can throw these in and get out of here." He sighed.

Suki nodded and twisted the doorknob, she gasped at the beautiful site.

The theme was pale blue, it wasn't Suki's favourite colour, but it was close.  
It was a big double bed with perfect silk sheets which Suki knew she'd slip and slide over and there was lovely teddy bears propped up.  
Suki didn't ever admit it, but she loved sleeping with cuddly toys, because she always felt alone at night, so it was something to hug, to help her forget.

Vegeta put the case's down lightly next to her new bed and turned to walk out.

"Wait..." Suki held up her hand.

Vegeta turned slowly, as if he didn't want to at all. Suki wanted to say something to him, to try to make amends with him, she wanted them to be friends as she had this weird attraction to him.

"What? Don't keep me waiting, just say it!" Vegeta glared.

"Uh..." That threw Suki off even more. "Thanks, again."

"Humph."

_What did he mean 'don't keep me waiting, just say it.' What did he want me to say? _Suki stared at Vegeta blankly.

Vegeta grunted yet again and then left, laeving the door wide open.

Suki threw herself onto the silk sheeted bed and slipped right off the edge. Vegeta came back in, smirking at her expense.

"Oh! Like you've never slipped off a silk bed, damn it!" Suki shouted, furious.

"I'm the Prince of Saiyajin's, what makes you think id be so clumsy?" He smirked.  
This enraged Suki even more

"Well, your not as **charming** or as **nice** or **handsome** as a Prince is meant to be!" Suki growled.

_I'm lying about the handsome bit, though._ Suki thought, staring at him, trying to look angry.

"Humph, to become a proper Prince you needn't be charming or nice, nice guys always finish last in my books." Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well they finish _first_ in _my_ book." Suki folded her arms over her chest, almost imitating him out of habit.

"Are you some sort of Princess, or what?" Vegeta questioned, his face expression not changing.

"Uh, what makes you think something like that?" Suki questioned his question.

"Nothing." Was Vegeta's short reply. "You have the nerve to criticize _my_ motives as a Prince, yet you have no idea what expectations I have to live up to everyday."

Then Vegeta left, leaving Suki confused and feeling a little bit guilty, but something told her Vegeta didn't usually open up to people that easy, so it also made her wonder what made her so special.


End file.
